


the bedroom hymns

by skioctober



Series: tales from the canonverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But I think that's all, Cameras, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Here we go, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mild D/s, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oh god, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexting, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Video, Voyeurism, because Tony's a dick, crotchless panties, face time sex, kind of, lovemaking, maybe a couple other things, possibly, there's gonna be so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skioctober/pseuds/skioctober
Summary: A self-imposed exercise in writing erotic fiction.Or:I wanted to write smut, but was too lazy to churn out a whole fic and so broke it down into bite-size pieces.





	the bedroom hymns

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first go-round writing smut, but it IS the first time I'm posting it for others to read. I just wanted to get some practice in and I figured it would be easier to do that if I wrote a collection of shorter scenes rather than full-on fics. For the most part, I'm pleased with how this turned out.
> 
> That being said - I am a virgin. Pure as a snowflake, so everything I wrote here comes from what I have read, watched, gleaned from the personal accounts of my close friends, and what I think I myself will enjoy when I get around to it. I hope y'all will take my lack of practical experience into consideration when reading this and be gentle with me. Any constructive criticism y'all may have is absolutely welcome.
> 
> Postscript: This was supposed to be purely Bucky/Anna, but I got a soft spot for Cap and he snuck right in on me.

**1.**

“Bucky,” she whimpers, twisting in the sheets. Their bed is a wreck, and so is she. The way his mouth is working her over she's seconds from coming. “Bucky, _please._ ”

His eyes flick up to meet hers, winter blue and infuriatingly smug. He licks a long stripe up the center of her, grinning when she keens. “Please what? Gotta be more specific, doll.”

Anna whines, fingers digging into his arms. “ _Please let me come!”_

“Like it when you beg like that,” Bucky husks, slipping a third finger inside and pressing just _there_. “Sounds so pretty.”

She gasps when he latches onto her clit, and with a sharp keen her body pulls taut and shatters around him. She comes down slowly, melts boneless into the bed while he crawls up over her.

Bucky rewards her with a sweet kiss, nuzzles her damp hair affectionately. “Good girl.”

 

 

**2.**

He can see her face reflected in the mirror. Hair slipping over her shoulder, complexion flushed rouge, eyes glazed while he fucks into her. It wrecks him.

Stark's dinner party is still going down the hall, and the thought that anyone could walk by and hear them sends a hot thrill through him.

She's biting her lip _hard_ to keep the sounds in, and that doesn't suit him at all. He gives a sharp thrust, punctuated by a swat to her clit, and she gasps loudly.

“Bucky–” Anna chokes the word out around a groan, shuddering when his metal fingers stroke hard over her. “Someone could–hear–”

Bucky looms over her, crowding her smaller frame until she's forced down against the countertop, and whispers hotly in her ear, “Let them.”

 

 

**3.**

“Do you like them?”

The question is a breathy murmur, sighed out into the quiet of the room while Bucky plants soft, but scorching kisses on the insides of her thighs.

His eyes rest heavy on the apex between, where he can see the thatch of trimmed curls beneath frilly red lace – and the gorgeous flush of her bare lips, glistening from his teasing attentions.

He can smell her, too – arousal, earthy and ripe, filling his senses and he can't help but lean in to taste her, shivering in delight when she moans.

Her fingers tangle in the dark strands of his hair, tightening and tugging the way he likes, and her reaction spurs him to take and take and take, until she's clamping down on his fingers with a wail, shaking and shuddering to pieces around him.

He sits up, dragging her down the bed with ease until she's flush against his cock, and kisses her smiling mouth.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

 

 

**4.**

Her mouth is hot and wet _so fucking good_.

His flesh hand is tangled in her hair, pressing her forward, while his other grips the arm of his chair with bruising force. The wooden frame groans under the pressure of his cybernetic hand.

“Fuck, doll,” he rasps, forcing his blurry eyes open to look at her.

Her green-grey eyes are bright, vivid in the dim room, and sly as they watch the rapture play over his face. There's a gorgeous flush on her cheeks, and her lips form a perfect 'o' around him.

The sight of her on her knees, of his cock slipping in and out of her aperture, has the tension coiling tight in his belly.

He's so damn close.

And she knows it, the minx. She swirls her tongue teasingly around his head, then abruptly surges forward to take all of him and Bucky chokes at the damp heat swallowing him down.

A hard rake of her nails down his thigh does him in and Bucky snaps, thrusting up to spill inside her mouth. A ragged moan is torn from his red lips as she keeps suckling, and he spares her a glance.

Anna releases him with a sinfully wet _pop_ , and crawls her way into his lap. When his fingers creep up the inside of her thighs to find her dripping, Bucky growls.

He's all too happy to return the favor.

 

**5.**

Anna sighs when she feels Bucky slip inside her, rocking gently.

Her legs curl over the backs of his thighs, her back arching up to bring them closer. His kiss is soft, languorous, tongue sweeping over hers. He drinks from her, and she gives him everything.

The slow and steady drag of his cock in and out of her, the weight of him pressing her into the mattress, his large hands pinning hers down all add to the heat building low in her core.

Dull morning light spills into the room, tinted grey by the winter rain, but the bitter cold can't touch them here. Bucky murmurs sweet nothings into her ear and she drags her nails lightly up his back.

Her fingers spear into his thick hair just as she comes apart around him, panting into his open mouth, and he grins boyishly at her.

Her heart swells, tender with affection, and he allows her to roll him onto his back, content to let her take over and set a new pace.

They have all day to spend wrapped in one another.

 

 

**6.**

“Jesus, fuck, doll,” he rasps, trying to keep his voice low. “You tryin' to kill me?”

Anna giggles softly in his ear, nips playfully at the lobe. Her small hand has crept down between them to palm over his cock, and even through his sweats the contact feels unbelievably good.

“There are worse ways to die,” she quips, treating him to a filthy kiss that's all tongue and teeth. She takes him fully in hand and Bucky hisses through his teeth.

The common room is empty but for the two of them, but even at three in the morning anyone could stroll in and find them. He has to admit, it's a turn-on for him.

She's kind enough not to tease, stroking him firm and fast, raking her teeth over his neck until his body erupts into goosebumps.

She watches his face for the tell-tale signs of orgasm, and seconds before he comes she dips down to take him in her mouth, laving over his head and swallowing his release.

“You _are_ trying to kill me,” he pants, eyes narrowing in accusation. Anna grins, but the expression quickly morphs into surprise when he suddenly has her hemmed against the end of the sofa.

The surprise is smug again in no time after he slants his mouth over hers, kissing her fiercely.

His metal hand slips into her pajama shorts, cool fingers thrusting inside with no warning, and she gasps loudly. She's already wet. “Gonna wipe that smug grin off your face, doll...”

 

 

**7.**

“You like him watchin' us, doll?”

Bucky's voice is dark in her ear and she moans at the sound of it. His cock is hard and hot inside of her, dragging torturously slow.

“Yes,” she gasps, struggling to keep her eyes open as she'd been instructed.

Steve lounges in the armchair in the corner of their room, blue eyes scorching as he watches them.

His cock is hard in his hand and he strokes it idly, smirking when Anna licks her lips. Bucky's hips snap into her, unexpected, and she responds with a sharp cry.

“Wanna taste him?” Bucky asks, threading his fingers through her hair so he can pull her face back. “Want his cock in your pretty mouth?”

She's possessed by the thought. Her cunt gives a hard throb and Bucky smirks, feeling it around him. “ _Yes._ ”

Steve rises and comes to the edge of the bed, just close enough for her to reach. She leans forward, tongue flicking out tentatively, tasting, testing, before she takes him in.

He hisses out a sharp breath and the salt-skin taste of him sends a snap of heat right to her cunt. His eyes are nearly black, swallowed by his blown pupils, and he grips her shoulder tightly in his large hand.

“Good girl,” Bucky praises, setting a punishing pace and slamming into her with bruising force.

She'll have their fingerprints on her in the morning.

 

 

**8.**

She pants harshly, the sound of it nearly lost in the din of the rain pounding on the roof of the truck.

Bucky's teeth sink into her throat and she moans loudly, rocking harder in his lap. His hands are clamped around her bare thighs, fingers digging hard into her skin as she rides him.

He yanks her shirt off and it's lost somewhere in the backseat. His teeth mark her everywhere – bites on her neck, shoulders, collarbone, breasts. She'll be bruised for weeks.

“Bucky,” she gasps, shuddering when his thumb slides over her clit, tight little circles that have her seeing stars. “Bucky, Bucky, _please–_ ”

He kisses her hard, pulls back to bite at her lower lip. “Gonna come for me, doll?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Tears prick the corners of her eyes and she bounces hard on him, finally coming with a choked sob.

Bucky groans, pushed over the edge and spilling into her. “Fuck yes.”

 

 

**9.**

She's already close when she presses 'play' on her phone, the little red light flashing to indicate the recording.

Her hand slips slowly past the band of her panties, snaking through coarse curls to sink into the silken heat of her cunt.

She gasps softly, making sure her mouth and hand are both in the shot, just enough so that he'll know what she's doing without being able to fully see it.

She rocks against her fingers for a minute, building herself up, and then slides them out and up to her clit. She presses hard, focused now on her climax, and nearly drops her phone.

“Fuck–Bucky–” Her hand moves faster, frantic, and soon she's coming hard, hips bucking and writhing on the bed. Grinning, she pretends to kiss the camera and ends the video, then texts it to Bucky.

She doesn't expect an answer right away, since he's away with the team on a stake-out, but her phone chimes minutes later with a couple of texts.

_Fuck, doll._

_That's just mean._

 

 

**10.**

Bucky's fingers pump slowly in and out of her, and she takes another sip of her champagne to help cover the whimper trying to escape.

His eyes are glued to the man giving a speech at the podium, but he's acutely aware of his woman unraveling beside him.

He's been admiring all evening the slit in her gown, and now finds it's perfectly designed for sliding his hand underneath. She's dripping wet around him, and with his enhanced senses he can hear through the noise the wet slide of his fingers and the hitch in her breath.

He's not at a good angle to get her clit, and settles for grinding the heel of his palm against it. It works well enough, because her body gives a small jerk toward him, her hand clamping around his wrist.

He keeps going until he feels her body tightening, pulling taut in preparation – and then he pulls away, leaves her dangling at the precipice, wound up and flushed and gloriously _pissed_.

As she glares at him incredulously – he had the gall to pull a stunt like that and then leave her wanting? – Bucky casually brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean.

And winks at her.

 

 

**11.**

Her hands latch onto the headboard, knuckles white, desperate to find purchase, and she bites back a moan when Bucky's tongue laves over her to swirl around her clit.

Anna looks down at Bucky's face, all but smothered where she'd crawled over him, and nearly comes. His eyes, hot and vivid blue, smolder up at her from between her legs and the visual contact sears through her.

He delves inside her, drinking deeply of her, and groans so loudly that Anna feels it reverberate through her core. Every part of her is on fire, and she bucks her hips against him, desperate for _moremoremore –_

Bucky sinks his teeth into her clit, trapping it, fingers digging _hard_ into her thighs, and it's enough – she shatters with a loud cry, trembling and shuddering around him.

She crumples to the side in a boneless, sated heap, unable to move or even think – and Bucky just grins like the cat who caught the canary.

 

 

**12.**

“You're not gonna drop me are you?”

Anna smiles down at him, a teasing glint of humor in her green eyes. Bucky tilts his head up to kiss her and she hums, a pleased sound.

“Don't insult me, doll,” he replies, shifting her higher up on his hips. He slides silkily into her, delighting in the feminine gasp that rushes out of her.

Anna's thighs tighten around him and, using that leverage, she rolls her hips into him, seeking friction. Bucky merely holds the position, planting open-mouthed kisses along her throat and collarbone while the shower runs hot over them.

“Bucky,” she whines, losing her patience. She pinches his shoulder reproachfully, but he only offers her a sweet grin.

“Yes, doll?”

She bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, and thrills when he growls in response. She cants her hips again, a sharp demand. “Fuck. Me.”

Bucky's eyes darken, just the way that always makes her shiver, and he smirks before lifting her up and dropping her back down on his cock. “Yes ma'am.”

 

 

**13.**

“Gonna get us caught, doll,” Bucky pants, trying to keep his voice low so Steve doesn't hear. Although that punk probably knows exactly what they're doing, the asshole.

She pops off his dick long enough to reply, tartly, “Not if you hush and let me work. I have six minutes.”

He might have snarked right back at her, but she's swallowing him down again and God's truth that mouth of hers is gonna be the death of him –

“Five minutes!” Tony warns gleefully, and Bucky would have cursed him to hell for suggesting this juvenile game if he could put two thoughts together.

Anna's mouth is hot and wet, sliding over him like a fucking dream, and when she gives his balls a hard squeeze he comes with a startled noise that he barely manages to muffle with his fist.

“Fuck,” he breathes, dazed and more or less unresponsive while Anna kindly tucks him back into his pants.

“Two minutes!”

Suddenly his lap is full of warm, soft woman and she's kissing the life out of him and Bucky comes alive beneath her. He cages her to him, taking over the kiss and setting out to ravage her completely.

They've still got one minute to make the most of.

 

 

**14.**

It's all wrong – the sterile white walls, bare of decoration, the narrow bed with its scratchy linens. It's not their bedroom, not their apartment, and definitely not as private as they would prefer, but they don't have a choice.

“Bucky,” she whimpers, burning up with need, nearly delirious with it. He'd responded to the emergency call with record speed, but the effects of the pollen are intense.

“I know, doll,” he murmurs, looming over her, pulling her close so he can line himself up. “I got you.”

His pace is brutal, more than he normally allows for, and it's _divine_. Possessed, Anna clings to him and does nothing to stifle the gasps and moans he drives out of her.

His metal fingers slip over her clit and she comes in a hot burst, a mindless cry tearing from her lips to fill the room.

“Good girl,” he praises, showering her with kisses, sweet caresses. “Good girl.”

Her breaths come short and fast, and the fierce heat is already building up again.

“More,” she pleads, canting her hips against him. “Please, more.”

“I'm here.” Bucky shifts them, hooking her leg over his hip to plunge deeper inside her. “I got you, sweetheart.”

 

 

**15.**

“Why don't we show Bucky?” Steve murmurs. His lips are pressed to her throat and the scrape of his beard on her skin sends a pleased shiver up her spine.

Unable to speak around the tie in her mouth, Anna only hums an affirmative. Steve has her trussed to his liking, eyes blindfold and arms roped behind her back.

The carpet is plush under her knees, and she fights the urge to fidget restlessly. Steve had instructed her to be still, to be good.

She senses him rise to his feet, can just make out the sound of him treading across the room to retrieve his phone. She wonders if they'll only take pictures this time, or if he'll send a short clip.

It's difficult to tell with Steve, when he's in this mood.

He takes a couple of pictures, the snap of the shutter almost too loud in the quiet room. Steve is surprisingly skilled with photography, yet another form of art for him. She knows Bucky will appreciate whatever is sent to him.

“Alright,” he says, kneeling back in front of her. He removes the gag, rubbing a thumb teasingly over her bottom lip. “Let's try this.”

He slips a finger inside her mouth and immediately Anna closes her lips over it, sucking gently. The shutter clicks again, once, twice.

“Beautiful, sweetheart,” he praises, retracting his hand. Her tongue flicks out against his fingertip, seeking. “Want more?”

“Yes, sir.” She's positively wanton, pussy clenching, aching for a touch. She's been waiting _so long_. “Please.”

“Pretty manners.” Steve trails one large hand down her body, the caress raising goosebumps, and slides it into her panties.

His phone rings just as he sinks his fingers inside her, the jangling tone startling a jump out of her.

“There he is now.”

 

 

**16.**

“Fuck–Bucky–”

His laugh is a rough rasp in her ear, smug and preening. He's torturing her and he knows it. “Need something, honey?”

His fingers snap in and out of her, steady friction in just the right place, but it's too slow. She whines low in the back of her throat. “Faster–please, I–”

He understands, and obliges almost too easily, fingers pumping harshly, and she smothers her wail in the duvet beneath her.

Bucky can feel her orgasm rocking through her, quaking against him, and allows himself an arrogant smirk – and then _keeps going._

A strangled gasp forces its way past her lips. “ _Bucky_ –”

“Come on, baby,” he croons, nipping at her shoulder. “Do it for me.”

A strange band of pressure tightens low inside her and words slip beyond her grasp. Every part of her is alight with sensation, stunningly intense, and when Bucky hooks his fingers against her the pressure snaps.

The shout is ripped from her lungs and she convulses, her release spraying out to drench Bucky's hand, the bed, even herself.

“Fuck yes,” Bucky sighs, allowing Anna to roll onto her back, trembling violently. He brings his hand up, grinning at her around his fingers as he sucks them clean. “You're so fucking perfect.”

 

 

**17.**

Bucky likes the red dress she wears for the dinner party. It brings out the blue in her changeable eyes, and the swishing flare of the skirt is wonderfully alluring.

It looks better crumpled on the floor.

He tosses it away irreverently, expertly disrobing her in the way longtime lovers are capable of. She's pinned to the counter by his hands on her hips, looking deliciously dazed with that flush spreading over her fair skin.

Bucky could just eat her alive, and then decides that's exactly what he's going to do.

He hauls her up, swallowing her surprised gasp with a hard kiss. With a tenderness that contradicts his growing sense of urgency, he lays her out atop their dining table.

It's just long enough to accommodate her, and Bucky takes a moment to admire the way her curled hair spreads over the cherry wood, how her breasts heave slow and deep.

She's a vision.

He licks his lips, darkly amused by the way she shivers in response, and with little ceremony shucks her panties down her legs to bury his face between them.

Every gasp and moan and sigh he draws from her is like beautiful music to his ears, the writhing of her body a sensual dance. His senses are filled with her, soaking into every part of him, and he shudders, deeply aroused.

He could die happy here.

 

 

**18.**

“You punks are somethin' else,” Bucky complains, voice tinny and annoyed through the connection. Even if his face wasn't filling the screen, Anna could have pictured clearly his perfectly kissable pout.

She grins, holding the phone aloft so he can see both of their faces – and the way she's bouncing on Steve's cock. She meets Bucky's eyes and grins, toothsome. “You love us.”

She allows Steve to take charge of the filming so she can brace her palms on his broad chest. With that leverage she's able to ride him properly, rising up and dropping down hard enough to make them both groan.

“Don't know why,” Bucky grouses. “Havin' all the fun without me.”

“But we miss you,” Steve coos, smirking. His free hand dips between them to thumb over her clit, drawing a mewl from her. “So much.”

“ _So much_ ,” Anna seconds, panting and bucking into the touch. “Want you home. Want you inside me.”

“Fuck. Few more days, doll. Promise.”

“Touch yourself?” she pleads, rocking her hips faster. “Please?”

Bucky groans now, shifting to comply. “Anything you want, doll.”

 

 

**19.**

Bucky grins when she starts biting down his neck, small fingers angrily snatching open the buttons of his dress shirt. Her canines, which have always been strangely sharp, scrape harshly over his jugular. His eyes flutter.

“What got you so riled up, sweetheart?” he teases. She jerks back, green eyes flashing hotly, and his grin widens.

“Shut up,” she snaps, yanking him down for a hard kiss, and Bucky's shoulders shake with the laughter she swallows down. Laughter that is abruptly choked off when she takes him in hand and strokes firmly.

He sighs into the kiss, hips bucking gently into her touch. Her hand is hot around him, applying just the right amount of pressure, and it's so damn good that when she pulls away a sound of protest crawls up his throat.

The displeasure is assuaged when she drops straight to her knees, and Bucky spares a thought to how uncomfortable the tile must be for her, before she swallows him down without preamble.

His breath bursts out of him in a gusty moan, and his hands clamp down on the countertop, hard enough that the cybernetic nearly cracks the granite.

She takes him with the quick and brutal efficiency of a whore, which Bucky finds unbearably arousing. The bobbing of her head, the drag and swirl of her tongue, has his nerve-endings snapping with sensation.

Orgasm hits him like a bolt of lightning, a burst of sensation that whites out his vision and a fierce heat that sears through him. He spills into her mouth, hips snapping into her.

It's the hardest he's come in a while and, stunned by the force of it, Bucky leans heavily against the counter to keep from sliding gracelessly to the floor.

Jealousy's a good look for her, he thinks.

 

 

**20.**

Her breath catches, hands curling so that her nails bite into the skin of Bucky's chest.

His flesh hand comes up to rub soothingly along her arm, brow creased with concern. “You okay, doll?”

She can't put the thoughts together to speak, but she nods firmly. Steve shifts tentatively behind her, sliding inside inch by inch, and an involuntary whine works its way out of her.

He leans forward, pressing soft, encouraging kisses to her back and shoulders. His hands stroke tenderly over her hips. “Just a little more, sweetheart.”

When he's seated inside her, minutes later, she's stunned by how completely _filled_ she is by the both of them. The stretch is just this side of too much, but she wants more.

“Are you ready?” Bucky asks, looking her in the eyes and awaiting confirmation. “Anna?”

“Yes,” she manages, little tremors beginning to shoot through her. “ _Please.”_

They go slow at first, taking care not to hurt her, and it takes them a while to find a rhythm. The push and pull is awkward for a time, the stretch and burn of their cocks almost more than she can handle, but suddenly it breaks.

They find a niche of Bucky-in-Steve-out, and when the sounds she makes resemble something more pleased than pained, they steadily increase their pace until they're slamming in and out of her.

It's so much, almost too much, and the world seems to shrink down around her until only the three of them remain. All of her senses are filled with Bucky and Steve, dominated by them, and it's all she can do to hold her head up and meet Bucky's eyes.

Her climax slams into her with the force of a bullet train, stunning her completely. The world is a flash of light and then – nothing.

No sight, no sound, just wave after wave of intense sensation, pleasure white-hot and consuming, breaking over her. She drifts there, utterly replete.

It all floods back in – their bedroom, the racing of her heart, Bucky and Steve murmuring to her, hands moving reverently over her, praising – and she blinks heavily.

“Anna, honey, are you okay?” Steve leans over her, summer eyes warm and just a touch amused. It's his hand stroking up and down her thigh.

“I think I died,” she replies, warmed by his quiet laugh.

“ _La petite mort,”_ Bucky quips, tenderly smoothing back her damp hair. “Think you'll make it another round?”

Her grin is addled, but no less arrogantly overconfident. “I can do this all day.”

 


End file.
